1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of preparing cationic starch using ultrahigh pressure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Starch, which is made up of biomacromolecules obtained from plants such as corn, potato, sweet potato, tapioca and the like, supplies 70 to 80% of calories ingested by mankind.
Native starch is limited in utilization as native starch is not dissolved into water and tends to be in the form of an unstable gel. In order to use native starch more effectively, modified starch having new physical properties is prepared through physical or chemical modification. Examples of the modified starch may include starch acetate (Korean Patent No. 10-0893568), hydroxypropylated starch (Korean Patent No. 10-0887699), crosslinked starch, cationic starch, and the like.
While researching an improved method of preparing cationic starch, the inventors have found that cationic starch having specific physical properties could be prepared efficiently using ultrahigh pressure.